McKinley Elite School
by Ashley Fabray
Summary: Rachel Berry expected her second year at boarding school to be simple. She certainly wasn't expecting to accidentally out herself as a lesbian, even though she was sure she wasn't, just to avoid Finn and have Quinn Fabray actually help her in convincing the boy of that. She most certainly wasn't expecting to fall for the blonde girl either. What a year it was going to be.


"Rachel! Rach, hey! Wait up!"

Rachel sighed, reluctantly turning around to face a pest known as Finn Hudson. She thought that after ignoring him these last couple of days he'd get the hint that she wasn't interested in him whatsoever, but apparently she wasn't that lucky. He jogged up to her, breathing heavily as he reached her until his lips quirked into a half-smile.

The brunette had to admit that his smile was quite charming and she could've even been attracted to him in another - possibly alternate - otherworldly place, but as it was, she found him slightly annoying and that was saying something. She was Rachel Berry after all and she knew she could be quite the handful at times.

She looked at him with barely contained annoyance, "Can I help you?"

Finn adjusted his black and red tie, shifting his uniform jacket with the McKinley Elite School logo from his right hand to his left. He furrowed his brows and looked slightly upset, "You haven't called me Rachel. You said you would and you never did."

"I never said I'd call you Finn. You said I _should _call, but I was um, busy. Sorry," Rachel said quickly, knowing she didn't sound sorry at all.

Finn pouted, "But we had a connection! I know you felt it too."

Rachel rubbed her forehead furiously, feeling a headache coming on as she wondered why she was even dealing with him in the first place. Right, it was Kurt and Tina's idea.

_Let Finn teach you to kiss_, they had said. _Everybody goes to him when they're inexperienced and it'll be quick_, they'd said, _you can trust him_.

Clearly it wasn't that simple. Sure, she was inexperienced in the kissing department and it was embarrassing to be a seventeen year old who had never been kissed before, but she never would've done it had she known that Finn would cling to her like a lost puppy. But she hadn't known and she had gone over to Finn's dorm to be taught the do's and don'ts of kissing.

They literally only spent an hour together, making out. He set up an alarm and everything seeing as he had other "clients" to help out. _One hour_ and he decided that they were somehow dating. Rachel didn't even know about that until the texts and the calls came a day after and it had been pretty much non-stop since then.

Honestly, he was acting like an overly attached girlfriend and it was getting on her last nerve. The brunette didn't understand why he would even chase after her anyway. He had Jade and Melanie by his side at all times, two girls she was sure he was sleeping with.

Heck, even now they were a few feet behind him, pretending to be looking around the huge courtyard even though Rachel could practically feel their hatred for her. How Finn managed to keep such beautiful girls by his side without killing each other astounded her. That was probably the only thing about him that she was impressed by.

Fixing her backpack on her shoulder, Rachel glanced around the huge stone courtyard seeing Tina by their tree. It wasn't really their tree, though they did spend most of their time loitering under it. It was the only place she and her friends could really hang out. Sometimes the brunette hated this place so much because they were only allowed to leave during the holidays or those rare weekends when the teachers had other things to do, but in a year's time, it had grown on her. Well, the people had. Except for Finn Hudson recently.

"Look Finn," Rachel began, mentally sighing at the look of pure adoration on his face. "I want to thank you for helping me out with that, uh, problem I had, b-but that was purely business. You said so yourself and I-"

Finn cut me off, "B-But it's different with you. We belong together, I just know it."

"We only just met a couple of days ago! A-And more than half of that time was spent kissing. We didn't even speak!" She cried out in frustration.

"That's not important Rachel. Love works in mysterious ways you know."

Oh _god_. _Is he being for real? Love already? I don't even know the guy!_

He started talking about them being together until they got out of school and getting married immediately afterward. Rachel just stared at him, partly in shock and partly in disbelief at what he was saying. When he started saying that he wanted at least five kids, she snapped out of her stupor to put a stop to his misconstrued ideas about them. There wasn't even a "them" to begin with!

Rachel lifted her hand and hushed him, "Finn, Finn! Stop talking."

He looked at her like a wounded puppy and she sighed. Despite him being utterly annoying, the brunette didn't want to hurt his feelings. That wasn't who she was. Unless someone was trying to go after her well deserved solo, then she had no problem throwing someone under the bus. It was how she and Kurt became such great friends in the first place.

Rachel wondered what was the easiest thing to say to him that wasn't really mean, but would get him to back off immediately. Not coming up with a good enough answer, she simply said, "I can't be with you."

Finn pouted even further, "Why not? Give me one good reason why you can't be with me."

The brunette started to panic a little. She didn't want to tell him she wasn't attracted to him at all because he would surely tell the school what they'd done and why they did it and she couldn't be humiliated that way. Rachel was too popular because of her - the Glee Club's - triumphant win at Nationals and she couldn't have Finn ruin that by blabbing that Rachel Berry had never been kissed before. It would surely plummet her popularity no matter how great she was at getting the school sponsorship it didn't really need.

Rachel caught Tina's gaze as she looked at her with a raised brow, wrapping her school uniform's jacket around her waist. The brunette rolled her eyes subtly and Tina smirked at her, knowing exactly what was going on. Tina was lucky she had a boyfriend, in Rachel's opinion, especially when it was Mike Chang, heir of the multibillion Chang industry. Not to mention he was well-trained in martial arts and that's mostly why no other guys would try to hit on her.

The brunette's eyes widened at the sudden realization.

A boyfriend!

That's what she needed! But she didn't have a boyfriend and if she told Finn that, he'd surely ask the guy and then he'd know the brunette was lying and he'd come back for her full force!

But, if she could find the perfect guy that would go along with her plan, at least until Finn set his sights on someone else, then her life would be so much simpler. At least on the Finn front it would. Lord knew everything else was complicated enough.

Finn was still rambling by the time she focused on him again, though she had no idea what he was actually saying. Her eyes strayed again and she saw Sam Evans walking down the stone pathway towards the center fountain. He could be a potential suitor! He was good-looking enough and-

He just kissed Mercedes Jones, her musical arch nemesis.

Well, she supposed it just wasn't meant to be.

Rachel shifted her weight from her left foot to her right, setting her sight on Blaine Anderson. He was a cutie, no doubt about it, and he even ranked higher on the cuteness scale than Sam. Not to mention he was beyond nice and had a great singing voice.

It really was a shame he was gayer than Liberace and was dating Kurt. He would've definitely been second on her list of potential boyfriends.

_Speaking of potential boyfriends..._

Rachel shifted her gaze from Blaine, who was having his tie straightened by Kurt, and focused on none other than Jesse St. James. He was by far the cutest boy in school, who was not only a great athlete, but also a great performer. Jesse was one of the only guys she knew who could keep up with her vocally and had almost as much talent as she did. She, of course, would always be the best.

The brunette had been crushing on Jesse since the moment they sang Lionel Richie's 'Hello' for a Glee performance the year before. She would never tell him though, since she knew he would much rather date one of the more prettier girls. Tina and Kurt insisted that Jesse like her just as much, but she doubted it. Why would he date her when he could date someone better looking and less high maintenance?

Jesse looked up from one of the girls he was talking to and caught the brunette staring. He smiled widely and waved, making her immediately look away and blush furiously. She must've startled Finn with the little squeak that came out of her mouth as he stopped talking and narrowed his eyes at her. He turned to where she was looking and turned back around with a scowl.

"Is he why you can't be with me? Do you like him or something?" Finn asked, crossing his arms.

Rachel shook her head quickly, "D-Don't be ridiculous Finn! Of course I don't like _Jesse_."

The brunette winced at the way she said Jesse's name. It would take an idiot to not figure out that she was completely lying.

Finn relaxed, smiling at her again, "Oh good. I was gonna go tell him to back off, but I guess I don't have to anymore."

_What an idiot._

"You and I can totally be a real couple now."

Her eyes widened and she choked a little. "No Finn, we cannot be a real couple."

He pouted again, "Why not?"

Rachel chewed on her lower lip, looking anywhere else but him, "Because... because..."

Just then, the trio of girls that the school had deemed "The Unholy Trinity" walked into her line of sight. Why they were called such a thing, she never understood. Sure, Santana was by far the bitchiest girl at school and she was sure she hated her even though they've never really spoken to one another. Brittany was sweet and Rachel didn't really understand her at times, but that was probably because she didn't know her very well. And Quinn...

Well, she was a goddess.

Quinn was brilliant, nice, and very good-looking. Obviously, they were all popular beyond belief, even though the school knew they were lesbians. The only "out" lesbians in the school really, which caused a lot of gossip for months. Everybody else got grief for being gay though. It was actually expected seeing as it was a highly Christian school. Rachel knew Blaine and Kurt went through some forms of bullying, despite being in the Glee Club, but everybody was too afraid of what Santana would do to them to ever insult the trio.

It was rumored that her father was in the mafia, which was why she could literally get away with anything. There was the time when she lit their school mascot on fire and the only punishment she received was a warning not to do it again, which she did a couple of days later. Had Rachel done something like that, she surely would've been kicked out.

Basically, you had to be batshit crazy to mess with the daughter of someone who could make you disappear in seconds.

The trio walked down the stone passageway a little ways behind Finn, stopping to look at the rose garden beside them. Brittany clapped her hands and jumped up and down as Quinn talked to her animatedly while Santana merely crossed her arms over her enormous chest, looking slightly annoyed.

Rachel realized she was zeroing in on Santana's breasts, but she couldn't really help it. They were seriously huge! And the Latina had her uniform top unbuttoned so low that the brunette was sure her boobs would spill out should she lean over. How Santana got past the dean without being dress coded astounded Rachel. Then again, even the faculty was afraid of her.

Finn snapped his fingers in front of her face, bringing her out of her thoughts. "You can't be with me why Rach? And you can't say it's because you have a boyfriend cause I asked Tina and she said you didn't."

_God, I really hate Tina sometimes._ _She enjoys making my life miserable simply for her own amusement._

The brunette's eyes shifted back to The Unholy Trinity again, only now Brittany and Santana were making out like there was no tomorrow while Quinn pretended not to know what was going on. Rachel tilted her head, looking sadly at the blonde. Sometimes she felt bad for Quinn because it seemed like she was lonely when stuff like that happened.

_What I wouldn't give to be her friend..._

"Rach!"

"Lesbians!" Rachel blurted out, immediately closing her eyes at what she just said.

_What the _fuck _is wrong with me? It's like I have no filter sometimes, jesus!_

Finn furrowed his brows, "Lesbians? What are you talking about?"

"Y-Yeah, lesbians," The brunette said, not entirely sure what she was even saying at this point. "I can't be with you because I'm in lesbians with - I-I mean because I'm a l-lesbian."

_Holy sweet Barbra, what did I just say!?_

"W-What," Finn choked out, his mouth slightly agape.

Rachel stared back at him, knowing she looked just as shocked, "What?"

Finn's eyes widened, "You just said you were a lesbian! B-But that's impossible."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! I actually did say that!_

She looked around wildly, stuttering out, "W-Well, it's t-true. I can't b-be with you because I'm a l-lesbian and I have a g-girlfriend."

_Is my mouth even attached to my brain? Why can't I just shut up already!?_

Finn shook his head, "Tina said you weren't seeing anybody."

"I told her not to tell anyone. You know how people gossip about the gays around here."

"I don't believe you," Finn suddenly said, looking smug. "You're lying. If you really were a lesbian, you'd have a girlfriend or something and you don't."

_Shit. I'm figured out! Well, I won't go down without a fight. My big mouth got me into this, it can surely think of something to get me out._

Quinn began walking her way, leaving Brittany and Santana behind and it suddenly clicked into place. With a newfound determination, she looked at Finn and firmly said, "I'll have you know that I do have a girlfriend and I'm most certainly not lying."

"Oh yeah? Then who is it?"

Rachel smirked a little, flipping her hair behind shoulder, "Quinn Fabray."

Finn looked smug, smirking back, "Is she? I mean, last I heard she was dating someone named Sugar or something."

_Fuck! Is it Sugar Motta from Glee Club? It makes sense now that Quinn would always be around after rehearsals. No worries though, I'll just have to prove it to him somehow_.

Quinn walked just behind Finn and Rachel gave her her superstar smile, making sure she looked like she was seeing the love of her life. Hey, her daddy didn't pay acting coaches for nothing. She knew she was a superb actress and Finn was definitely falling for it.

Quinn noticed her and smiled genuinely, taking her breath away with how stunning the blonde looked when she smiled. It wasn't fair that someone could be so perfect. Then again, her mother was renounced super model Judy Fabray, so Rachel supposed that would make sense. Shoving Finn out of the way, she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, placing her lips against hers before the blonde had a time to react. She tried to remember what she had learned about kissing as she applied a little more pressure to where their lips met.

Quinn immediately froze up. Really, who wouldn't? She knew she had crossed a line and she would pay the consequence afterward, but anything that happened to the brunette was better than having Finn all over her. Rachel began to pull away, as she didn't want to make Quinn more uncomfortable, when said blonde's hands moved up to hold her face in place.

To say she was surprised was an understatement.

Quinn's lips were soft and amazing when it had just been Rachel kissing her, but the blonde kissing her back was incredible. The way Quinn's lips moved against her own had her whole body throbbing with excitement. It was as if every nerve in her body was on edge, making her feel as if it were only her and Quinn. Rachel moved her hands up from Quinn's neck into her silky blonde hair, relishing in the feeling that was Quinn Fabray. She didn't think of anything, it wasn't like she could anyway. Rachel didn't know how much time had passed. It felt like an eternity to her, but all too soon Quinn pulled away suddenly, blushing furiously as her light green eyes widened.

_Has she always been that beautiful up close?_

Rachel pouted a little because she wanted the kiss to last longer, though she had no idea why. Turning to look at a shell-shocked Finn, the brunette shrugged her shoulders and grabbed Quinn's hand, "Told you."

She then walked away from him, faking nonchalance even though she was beyond freaking out inside.

_What have I done? Oh good god, I am _so _dead! If Quinn doesn't slap me, she'll surely get Santana to. She has a girlfriend, apparently, and I just randomly kissed her. I don't really know her either!_

_Oh dear Barbara, why!?_

A hand on her shoulder stopped her and it was then that she noticed she had been pacing like a maniac, dragging Quinn to and fro as their hands were still attached to one another's. The brunette blushed and let go of her hand, stepping a distance away from her to give her some space. She didn't want Quinn to think she was some perv that was going to try to feel her up or something equally disturbing.

Though, now that she thought about it, she wouldn't really mind engaging in such activities should Quinn ever bring it up. Who would?

Again, she had no idea where these thoughts were coming from. Maybe she really was a lesbian and her subconscious was letting her know, though she don't understand why it didn't tell her sooner. It was strange to her to be thinking of such things since she was only usually interested in guys. But maybe that was the Fabray charm her daddy always spoke of when he made deals with Russell Fabray regarding his fashion design company.

Rachel didn't realize she had stood there contemplating her life choices until Quinn cleared her throat a little awkwardly, looking at her like she found her amusing. The brunette was glad she was at least entertaining somebody. The brunette looked around and noticed that she had dragged Quinn to the "secluded" part of the school that was basically where everybody went to make out. That really wasn't going to help her case when she told Quinn she wasn't trying to do anything that made her uncomfortable.

Squaring her shoulders, Rachel looked into Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes and apologized sincerely or in her case, rambled until she had no idea what she was saying anymore. "I'm so sorry about kissing you Quinn! I didn't mean to overstep my bounds, even though I don't really have any with you since we've never spoken directly before. I-I know you have a girlfriend and I'm so sorry that me kissing you technically means that you've cheated on her. I will gladly speak to her if you wish and sort out any type of problem you may have because of me."

Rachel paused, taking in a deep breath because she really was losing oxygen, and prospered on, "Finn was just so... ugh! And it really was the only way to get him to back off, though I realize now that I technically implied you and I were dating. B-But don't worry, I'll set the record straight and you won't ever have to worry about anybody thinking we're actually together or anything like that. Again, I'm so sorry-"

"Rachel," Quinn husked out, "stop apologizing, please."

The brunette immediately shut her mouth because when Quinn Fabray said your name like that, there wasn't anything you could really do. She was sure she spoke enough to last the blonde a lifetime, but she didn't seem upset or annoyed like most people did when the brunette talked too much. Quinn seemed amused still, her eyes swirling with what looked like excitement.

Rachel felt a little uncomfortable looking into her eyes because they seemed to express so much. She wondered how Quinn did that. Maybe it was just something she wasn't really aware of. Quinn shifted her weight from one foot to another, making the brunette's eyes immediately land on her legs. Quinn's black designer knee boots led her to beautifully strong, creamy white thighs. Her school skirt ended just mid-thigh, looking a little too short in Rachel's opinion, though she certainly wasn't complaining. The brunette's eyes bulged a little, trying to memorize everything she was seeing. If she was acting that way with the little skin Quinn was showing, Rachel wondered how she'd react if she ever saw more.

The brunette stopped that train of thought for a moment before she gave herself a heart attack with all the very… sexual images that popped into her head.

She shook her head to clear away such things, feeling her cheeks heat up at what she was thinking. The brunette moved her gaze up, landing on a perfectly buttoned McKinley jacket and black and red tie. The blonde's luscious blond curls ended just above her chest, giving her such an innocent look. Quinn really did look like an angel; she didn't know why she never really noticed before.

When Rachel met Quinn's eyes again, her perfectly sculpted brow was raised as a tiny smirk played on her lips. The brunette's gaze focused on those perfectly pink, soft lips until said lips curved up into a smile. She looked back into those wonderful eyes and sighed.

_Seriously, how is someone so perfect?_

"Now, do you want to explain what just happened?" Quinn asked softly, the smile never leaving her face.

Rachel nodded quickly, tilting her head a little to the side as she recalled what exactly happened. Even she wasn't too sure, but she couldn't tell Quinn that. She'd think the brunette was crazy, something she most certainly was not.

Standing straight, Rachel sighed, "I'm going to tell you something only a select few know, so please promise you won't tell anyone, okay?"

Quinn immediately perked up, looking even more intrigued. She bit her lip slowly (making Rachel almost pass out in the process) and nodded, "I promise Rachel. I know you don't really know me, but you can trust me."

"Okay," She breathed out. The brunette looked everywhere but her eyes when she spoke again, "As you probably know, I'm quite popular around here, what with our Nationals win and my daddy's company and whatnot."

Quinn's eyes lit up and she tried to hold back a grin, "Yes, I'm aware of your popularity. The whole school went to see you guys perform you know."

Rachel shook her head feeling very stupid. Of course Quinn would know! Everybody knew, even those who didn't care. "R-Right. Anyway, despite that, I've never actually kissed anyone or been kissed by anyone before. So, Kurt and Tina, my best friends, convinced me to get lessons from Finn Hudson. I didn't really want to, but I figured it was more embarrassing not knowing how to actually kiss at seventeen than taking lessons for it."

The brunette grimaced at the encounter Finn and she had, "It was a rather slobbery experience I wish I hadn't had, but I did learn quite a few things. Mostly, just that I was to avoid the 'washing machine' syndrome as it would make me a very boring kisser." She paused, chancing a peek at Quinn's expression. She looked like she was trying her hardest not to laugh, though Rachel didn't know why. "Anyway, since then, he's been pestering me about being together and today was really the last straw. I just can't handle his clinginess anymore."

Quinn composed her features when Rachel looked at her face again, though her eyes were full of mirth. Quinn cleared her throat, "Not that I'm not glad you shared that information with me, but what exactly does it have to do with you… um, throwing yourself at me?"

Rachel was sure she resembled a tomato by then with how hard she was blushing, but she still managed to answer, "I told him that I was a l-lesbian and you were really the only one that I could think of to convince him of such a thing. So I did by kissing you, which I'm still so sorry about. I had no idea you were actually dating someone or else I wouldn't have-" Rachel stopped herself, shaking her head, "Actually that's a lie. Finn told me you were dating someone and I still went for it, but I am really sorry. Really."

The brunette stood there for a while waiting for Quinn to say something for what seemed like ages. She finally looked up to see the blonde with the evilest grin on her face and Rachel looked around, wondering what the blonde was smiling about. "Um, what? Do I have something on my face?" Rachel asked, quickly covering her nose as it was usually thing that people made fun of her for.

Quinn shook her head quickly, grin still in place, "Nope. I'm just really _happy_." She moved closer to the brunette moving her hand away from her face and holding it in the process. "And I don't have a girlfriend. Well, I did, but it's over. She kinda broke my heart. I was sad about it for a while, but now I have you."

Rachel's mouth gaped open and she was sure she resembled a fish out of water. Did she hear Quinn right? Maybe her hearing was off, even though she was positive it wasn't. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said I have you now, so there's no reason for me to be sad about someone who couldn't even appreciate what we had," Quinn repeated, holding Rachel's hand a little more firmly. She looked her right in the eyes, causing Rachel to become a little delirious at her intensity, "Sugar walks around here, showing off her new _boyfriend _just to make me feel… things. But now that you're in this predicament, we can maybe help each other out. What do you say?"

The brunette couldn't help but feel a little pang in her heart at what she thought Quinn had implied. Obviously the blonde still wasn't over her ex-girlfriend so Rachel was the only way she could get her back and Quinn could help by getting Finn to back off for good. It was a win-win situation for both parties, though Rachel didn't understand why she got a feeling of dread suddenly.

Thinking nothing of it, she slowly nodded, looking back just as intensely, "Okay. You have a deal. But um, what exactly does this entitle?"

Just then, the bell signaling the beginning of class rang, startling the brunette. Quinn intertwined her hand with Rachel's, guiding her away from the back of the building to the courtyard. "Well," The blonde began, weaving in and out of people's way, "it means that we're now technically dating. So, that includes hand-holding, public appearances, PDA, anything to make everyone believe we're actually together. We'll basically have to be inseparable to be believable. At least, that's how Brittany and Santana always are."

"I'm sorry if this makes me incredibly lame, but I've never actually dated anyone before so you're going to have to guide me through certain… things," Rachel pathetically muttered.

She really was inexperienced in the relationship department. It was going to be pretty hard for her to act as though she knew what she was doing so it was better to let Quinn know from the start.

The blonde merely smiled, tugging Rachel to her first period class. The brunette raised a brow as Quinn looked away and blushed lightly, "I, um, see you walking here with your friends every morning. Sorry if it's weird. Oh, and don't worry about being inexperienced. I'll help you through it."

Rachel let out a breath, smiling widely, "Thank you. I know it'll probably be annoying teaching me about these things, but I'll try my best to learn quickly. I am an excellent actress after all." Quinn nodded in agreement and the brunette shuffled awkwardly, not sure how to proceed. "Um, I'm going to hug you now, okay?"

Quinn giggled unexpectedly, stopping Rachel midway to a hug because of its beautiful sound. Quinn had the most beautiful laugh. The brunette was not at all surprised that everything Quinn did was beautiful. How could it not? She shook her head and closed the gap between them, molding their bodies together. Everybody else was usually a little too tall for Rachel, seeing as she was pretty short, but Quinn fit perfectly. It was strange how someone who was still technically a stranger could make her feel so warm inside.

Rachel reluctantly pulled away, putting a little distance between them as she tried to figure out her confusing feelings and thoughts. Quinn gave her a warm smile, letting her hands rest on the brunette's shoulders, "That's okay for friends to do Rachel, but since you are my girlfriend now we're gonna have to step it up a little. Okay?"

Quinn gazed into Rachel's eyes expectantly, waiting for the brunette to agree to what she had in mind. Rachel stood wide-eyed, not understanding what the blonde meant. She nodded anyway because even now, though she hardly knew Quinn, she couldn't seem to say no. The blonde looked at her a little longer before nodding slightly and looking around the now crowded hallway as everybody disappeared into their immaculate classrooms.

The late bell rang in the distance, but Rachel didn't seem to notice. Her attention was set on the blonde's perfect face, the way her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned in and waited on bated breath for Rachel to close the gap between them. The brunette immediately shut her eyes, leaning in that little distance to place her lips upon Quinn's own. Rachel's body felt like it was being shocked again, every nerve standing on end as she felt everything at once. She didn't understand what was happening. Maybe it was because Quinn was an excellent kisser. Yeah, that had to be it.

The blonde pulled away with a last peck to the brunette's lips. Licking her own lips as she smiled, she said, "Meet me tomorrow behind the main building at the same time, okay? I have to do something today, but tomorrow we can talk more about this… arrangement."

Rachel nodded deliriously, still stuck somewhere where Quinn's lips were still moving against her own. With a wave goodbye, the blonde headed down the main corridor, getting lost in the sea of students rushing to get to class before they were late. The brunette turned and opened the wooden door to her first period class, shutting the door quickly as all eyes landed on her. The whispers had already begun and she hadn't really even done anything yet.

Sighing, Rachel walked past the desks towards the back where Tina was waiting for her with a curious expression and a raised brow. The brunette set her backpack on the floor, grabbing the utensils she needed before placing it under the desk, all the while feeling Tina's burning gaze on her.

She meticulously placed her notebook and her pencils before her, before finally turning to look at Tina with exasperation, "What?"

Tina leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, "When were you going to tell me that you were dating Quinn freaking Fabray!?"

Every head in the room turned to look at her, including the teacher who was supposed to be starting class already. Rachel felt her cheeks burn as she harshly whispered, "Keep your voice down Chang!"

The Asian girl finally noticed the classroom looking at them, whispering loudly to each other, and she smiled sheepishly at the brunette, "Sorry Rachel, it just caught me by surprise is all."

"Well, that makes two of us," Rachel muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Rachel immediately responded. She raised her hand and cleared her throat, "Mr. Pepper, is class going to start soon? Because we're already twenty minutes in and I'd really love to learn about the chemistry of cells."

Tina leaned in and cough-whispered, "Biology of cells."

"Yeah, that," Rachel conceded.

When the teacher finally grabbed everyone's attention, she sighed in relief. If that was the beginning of everyone's gossip, she didn't want to know what the height of it would be.

* * *

><p>The day passed in a blur for Rachel. She couldn't concentrate at all because her head was swimming with thoughts of one Quinn Fabray. How could she pull off acting like she was completely and one hundred percent into the blonde when she wasn't even sure what a relationship entitled? She wasn't afraid of commitment per se, but she <em>was<em> afraid of failing. That was what she feared the most; being found out and having to transfer schools yet again because she was sure she would be bullied and taunted.

Quinn wouldn't have to worry about that because she had Santana and if anyone messed with her, it'd be like a death wish. Who did she have? Sure her daddy was a rich, powerful man and he could get away with certain things, but he would never do anything. He was too modest and humble, unlike all the things Rachel had heard about Santana's father.

The last bell rang signalling the end of her last period and she quickly gathered her books, not knowing at all at what part of the book they were in. It's not like English was her strongest subject anyway, but all this thinking was surely going to harm her grades. She met Kurt along the way to her dorm, avoiding all his questions because she did not have the time or patience for them. The brunette feigned being sick and headed to her shared room with Tina, thanking God that their was a door that separated their rooms or the Asian would've surely pestered her too.

Rachel settled into bed, clearing her head of any and all thoughts. She sighed when she was finally at peace, getting comfortable under her covers despite the fact that she still had her uniform on. Just as sleep was finally going to take her, everything crashed back at her all at once and she opened her eyes widely. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as her breathing quickened. The birds outside sang tunes that would usually put her in a good mood, but she was freaking out.

How was this even possible?

_Oh my Barbra, I like Quinn Fabray!_

Rachel was utterly screwed.


End file.
